beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Klaime
Overview Klaime is the largest city on Valiya. It is located on the south of Vailya's West Spoke. Klaime is built between three small mountains, in a rough, seemingly barren landscape. Directly below Klaime, underground, is the Aurran city of Dragons bearing the same name. To the North-east and Northwest of Klaime are the Lian cities of The Green Spires and Grey's Mark respectively. Along the coast south of Klaime is Port Lassango. Klaime, despite its location, is a thriving metropolis, whose greatest threat is sheer size and management. In its early years, the Grey Expedition forged a strong bond with Klaimian Dragons, resulting in much help in defense and labor in Klaime's early years. Despite the strong political relationship with the Klaimian Dragons, most humans in Klaime go through their lives ever seeing one. Shortly after Klaime became a stable City-State, the Grey Expedition left the Ki'Sing family's Alice Ki'Sing to rule as the city's queen. Alice Ki'Sing, however, denied the position, opting that the Stormhew family should instead rule. Klaime's first major conflict came when trade disputes errupted into violence with the Lian Port-City, Port Lassango. Port Lassango's subservience to The Green Spires caused extreme political tension between the Lian and human communities, nearly resulting in economic shortfall for the trade-dependant Klaime. Cross with Human and Lian Politics, the Lord of Dragons of the time, Mani'Ganith, called to motion that a diplomatic faction be established within the confines of Klaime, consisting of Dragon and Human paired groups devoted to diplomatic goals. The Founded ground was named the Sky Knights, and they were put to work immediately in resolving the conflict between Klaime and The Green Spires. With Port Lassango's political backing removed, the small city-state was soon over-powered and occupied by Klaimian soldiers. Despite initial tensions, Port Lassango is now recognized as Klaimian territory and even considered to be part of the city-proper as Klaime's rapid expansion has pushed its populated walls to Port Lassango's palisade. Trade with the Green Spires increased once more until Klaime's rivalry with Grey's Mark unexpectedly turned to war. Since then, only private traders have come to Klaime for trade, and the two cities share little communication. Grey's Mark, to the North-West, was established by the same founding expedition, but was populated by a different culture. Gremarian and Klaimian trade flourished for a long period of time until recently when the Last heir of the Klaimian Royal Family, Kira Stormhew, relinquished her rite to rulership by joining the Sky Knights. Shortly after, she took the only Prince of Grey's Mark, Artis I'Qwee, as her husband, naming him King. Both populations were outraged, and soon came to scorn each other despite the powerful political tie between them. disputes and conflicts arose quickly, first from Klaimian and Gremarian trade, then embassies. Despite intervention from the Sky Knights, Grey's Mark and Klaime remain bitter rivals and their armies clash on the barren fields between the two cities occationally. Copper Sand District The Copper Sand District is named for the former trade route it supported. Copper and Iron from the mines would be taken outside the city walls where travel was easier and moved to Port Lassango for shipment to Reliquie. The route became a popular location to set up trade posts to attract traveling merchants and soon housing sprang up around the road and later expanded. In the Recent years, the Copper Sand District has come to take on a tarnished reputation as it no longer supports its old trade route. Crime and anarchy most very prevalent in this district and order is maintained loosely by the city guard and a few noble families. Most notably, the Copper Sand District is the seat of the string of brothels run by Tiabadotch, following the Order of Transcendent Evil's removal. Category:Cities and Towns